Reflections of you
by Mirsha
Summary: Fiyeraba one shot. Fiyero reflects on the past and the way in which he's changed, thanks to Elphaba. T rating so as not to offend.


Hi everyone. Well this is my second one shot and something I wrote very accidently. I wanted to do something from Fiyero's POV and without planning I started writing and came up with this. It's musicalverse and set a couple of months after Fiyero and Elphaba leave Oz. Anyway I hope you like it, please feel free to leave reviews. Also, I'm not hwo I feel about the title so if anyone can think of somethign better then please suggest away.

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked, although I would love to hehe.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

If someone had asked Fiyero Tiggular just a few years ago, how he pictured his life turning out, he would never have been able to give an accurate prediction. Before he attended Shiz university he'd cared about little other than himself. He'd believed life was simply about muddling through and having as much fun as you could before you were forced to marry someone your parents believed to be satisfactory. He didn't care about education or politics because he'd never had to and he knew he could get himself into whatever trouble he liked and worm his way out with ease by using his princely status. All in all life had been easy. But, underneath the surface it had also been hollow and dull and although, he was usually surrounded by 'friends' he'd often found himself feeling lonely and unhappy. It was as though something was missing; like a piece of him was lost somewhere unknown. Then he met her; the person that would open his eyes to the real world and challenge his previously shallow views; the woman he would fall madly in love with and be willing to risk anything for; that missing piece, he'd silently been searching for, for years.

He looked down at the woman lying beside him, her head resting lightly on his chest. Her glossy black hair cascaded down her back and even in the dim light of the bedroom they shared, her emerald skin sparkled temptingly. Just feeling her body so close filled him with an overwhelming mixture of love and desire and, unable to resist he leant forward and gently kissed her head. _Fae, my Fae_.

He admired her in ways he found difficult to explain. She was powerful, smart, and more beautiful than any other woman he'd seen. And she always stood up for what she believed in and tried her best to help those she loved, even when it meant she had to forfeit her own well being and in the end, her 'life' as she knew it. He didn't know anyone else who had that kind of courage. Even, Fiyero himself, after all he'd risked back in Oz, could never claim to have the kind of inner strength that Elphaba did.

Of course, she had a weaker side too and Fiyero had seen it firsthand. He'd been there when she'd broken down; unable to hold back her tears a moment longer as she mourned for all that she'd lost; her sister; her best friend; her home. But that didn't take anything away from her; it simply showed that she was human, which only endeared her more to Fiyero.

Elphaba gave a smile, "What was that for?" she asked, of his earlier affection.

"Because I wanted to" he replied softly, "and because I can"

"Always"

There had been a time not so long ago when Fiyero had feared he may lose Elphaba. After he'd left the palace and followed her into a new and dangerous life they'd spent their first night together. It had been passionate and real; all that he could have ever hoped for and so much more. But it had been marred by uncertainty, and the thought that one night might be all they could ever share had almost been too much for him.

He could still remember how hard it had been trying to hold back his tears as they'd parted but he'd managed to stay strong for her, just until she was out of sight. He'd clung to the memories they'd made that night; the way he'd felt when their bodies were entwined, fitting together perfectly; the sweet and addictive way she tasted when he kissed her from head to toe; the words she'd whispered to him, both in the heat of passion and then afterwards, when she told him she was in love with him. He clung to them as though they were his most prized possessions and they kept him going through the tough times; during the torture the guards had thrown at him; the confusion of change when Elphaba's spell took hold and the uncertainty that he felt as they tried to execute their escape plan. Those memories had been like a life source to him and in the end they helped to save him, just as Elphie herself had saved him with her magic; for those things alone, he could never thank her enough.

_I love you. _He sometimes wondered if she knew what he was thinking. The magic that radiated from her allowed her a deeper insight into him than even she would admit and a part of him longed to know if she could use her powers to tell what was running through his mind.

At that moment, she looked up, almost in answer to his question. A smile crept onto her lips.

"Sometimes you think too much"

Mere months ago, no-one would've been able to say that to Fiyero with a straight face but he was different now, in so many ways. He was finally able to show his true self and no-one knew him better than Elphie did.

"What would you prefer me to do?"

A look of desire burned in Elphaba's eyes and without a word, she knelt up and straddled Fiyero. She moved to kiss him, allowing her lips to stop just short of his own and hover there teasingly. The prince's whole body tingled at the move and he felt his heart start to pound, hard against his chest.

He bridged the gap between them and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, she grinned, "That's a good start"

Fiyero's love for Elphaba was passionate and strong but it wasn't purely physical. There connection went deeper than that, as though their souls were matched as perfectly as their bodies. However, he was the first to admit that the days he'd spent trapped in a scarecrows body had been much more than difficult.

He'd held Elphaba's hand tightly in his own as they'd fled from Oz and he'd held her through the night, as she planned their next move but he'd wanted to do so much more. He'd wanted to kiss and touch her as he had done that night in the forest, feeling her body so close to his own that they were almost one; he'd wanted to show her exactly how he felt, using actions where words might otherwise fail; and when she felt lost, he'd wanted to make her see that she was still real and very much alive. Being unable to do so had been excruciating and on more than one occasion he'd had to stop himself, begging her to try and change him back. Of course, she'd known how he felt and she'd worked on a spell as quickly as was humanly possible; he'd always known she didn't need the grimmerie to work her magic. The book had proved more than helpful to her in the past but she could manage without if she had to, _now_ that she had to.

There were a lot of things that she had to manage without now, but never Fiyero. He would always be there, whether she wanted him or not; although he prayed to the unnamed god that she always would.

"I love you" he voiced his thoughts this time, looking deep into Elphaba's eyes as he did so.

"I love you too"

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her more tightly, pulling her towards him. Then slowly, he leant in to kiss her again. This time the kiss was tender and meaningful; still filled with desire but equally glowing with his love for her.

He would never be able to explain quite what she meant to him, no matter how hard or often he tried but he would always do his best to tell, and show her at every opportunity, just how much he loved her and would always love her; forever.

As lips met and bodies tangled, mirroring the white sheets that surrounded them, an uncertain future loomed over Fiyero and Elphaba. But whatever that future might bring, they both knew that it would be met with optimism, strength and above all love. They would face whatever came their way together.

_Now that you're mine, I will never let you go. _

Elphaba simply whispered, "I know"


End file.
